heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy Guide
'Happy Birthday (Bronze)' ''Prologue'' Finish the drawings, Set the table correctly and play with Jason and Shaun outside. Note that you must let Shaun ride in your arms until the game make you stop. Taking the action to get Shaun down will "kill" the Trophy. 'Interactive Drama (Bronze)' Simply complete a few of the first few levels. 'Good Father (Bronze)' ''Father and Son'' Follow Shaun's schedule (chalkboard in the kitchen) as closely as you can. There is a clock in the living room and another in the kitchen. When he goes to bed, bring him his teddy, which is in the laundry room, and tuck him in. The schedule is: *4:30PM snack *6:00PM homework *7:00PM dinner *8:00PM bedtime 'White Knight (Bronze)' Sleazy Place Follow Troy into Lauren's apartment after using your inhaler. A fight scene will occur. You must perform the majority of the button sequences correctly. 'Private Eye (Bronze)' Sleazy Place Get Lauren to talk about her son by choosing "compassionate", then "trick" when the option comes up. 'FBI Investigator (Bronze)' ''Crime Scene'' Find all the clues related to the Origami Killer. Examine the body and the surrounding area. Make sure to follow the orchid pollen and work your way up to the top of the hill, where there are tire tracks and some rude drivers. There are nine clues: * The blood on the railway * The footprint near the railway * The blood on the fence near the railway * The pollen near the tent * The blood on Jeremy Bowles' leg * The orchid on Jeremy Bowles' chest * The origami figure in Jeremy Bowles' hand * The footprint near the highway * The tire tracks near the highway To find the last two clues you have to climb a hill. Start near the blood on the fence. When you have found everything, Jayden will say "Well, I've seen all there is to see." This is not necessarily correct- I have played through this scene, finding all clues and having Jayden state he has seen all there is to see, but still not recieved this trophy. 'Good Friends (Bronze)' ''The Park'' Play at least 2 games with Shaun and buy him candy at the candy stand. The games you can play are: *Push him on the swings *Play with the boomerang in his backpack *Play on the see-saw *Spin Shaun on the Merry-go-round 'Got to Remember (Bronze)' Welcome, Norman Remember when you got to the park and what Shaun was wearing. You arrived at 4:10, but the closest choice is 4:15. His coat was beige and his pants were green. All the correct choices are "X". 'Negotiator (Bronze)' ''Hassan's Shop'' Talk the robber, Andrew out of shooting Hassan by following these steps: *O Tell him your name *X Tell him to calm down *O Ask him about his family *(Triangle) Ask him to drop the gun 'VIP (Bronze)' ''Paparazzi'' You must leave Ethan's home without being spotted by pesky journalists. Head out the back, jump over the fence and through the alleyway to get to your car. 'Agoraphobia (Bronze)' ''Lexington Station'' Knock down at least 50 or more people while following Jason at the station. 'Lucky Locker (Bronze)' Lexington Station Choose the correct locker on the first try. Find row 18, and it'll be number 3, the top one. 'Blunder (Bronze)' ''Nathaniel'' Shoot Nathaniel when he aims the gun at Blake. 'Self Control (Bronze)' ''Nathaniel'' Do not 'shoot Nathaniel, even when it looks like he is grabbing a second gun. 'Baby Master (Bronze) ''Suicide Baby'' Take care of the baby without making one mistake (The on-screen button turns red). 'Kamikaze (Bronze)' ''The Bear'' This is possibly the hardest single-chapter trophy to obtain. Original description: Complete the entire trial without making one mistake. This is wrong. You can complete the trial without making a mistake (in the sense of missing one or more of the QTE prompts) and still not get the trophy. You have to take the best route down the highway in order to get the trophy. How could you know the best route? Trial and error? Or cheat, by following a guide, e.g. this one (essential parts copied below). 1. Left or Right 2. Right 3. Left 4. Left at the barrier 5. Right when you encounter three vehicles and the bus 6. Right 7. Right at the toll booth 8. Right (SixAxis turn) 9. Left or Right You must be very careful during the SixAxis turn. Gently turn the controller to the right. If you do it too roughly, you will smash into the police car. You will know you've done this correctly if Ethan's car does not touch the police car at all. Many people report extreme difficulty with this move: if they turn gently either the move does not register (i.e. the QTE icon turns red) or Ethan still crashes into the police car. There are are two possible remedies in this situation: (a) Try another controller (b) Turn the controller very violently left. This occasionlly registers as a right rotation. 'Good Driver (Bronze)' ''The Bear'' Complete the trial successfully. Perform the majority of the buttons correctly. If done correctly, you should drive off the highway at the end. 'Cat & Mouse (Bronze)' ''Covered Market'' Beat Korda in the cold storage after chasing him through the market. You must complete the majority of the button sequences. 'Tough Guy (Bronze)' ''Kramer's Party'' Defeat Gordi's bodyguards when they attack after the talk with Gordi. 'Coward! (Bronze)' ''The Butterfly'' Give up or fail this trial. The glass or electrical fences will give you damage. Take enough damage and you will fail, returning to the motel. There is also a door to the left before the maze which you can exit to give up. 'Electrified (Bronze)' ''The Butterfly'' Complete this trial by slowly crawling through the glass-riddled pipe and maneuvering through an electrical maze. 'Good Cop (Bronze)' ''Shrink and Punches'' Stop Blake from hitting Dupre. 'Bad Cop (Bronze)' ''Shrink and Punches'' Do not stop Blake from hitting Dupre. 'Gold Finger (Bronze)' ''The Lizard'' You must find the disinfectant (in the bathroom cabinet); an axe, knife, or pliers; and an iron rod (heat it using the oven too!) and place them at the table. *Disinfect the finger using the disinfectant. *Cut off your finger by using the axe, knife, or pliers. *Cauterize the wound with the heated iron rod. You can also find some alcohol and a piece of wood to help "dull" the pain. (Note: Disinfecting your finger first is not required in order to obtain the trophy). 'Butcher (Bronze)' ''The Lizard'' Simply cut off your finger using the saw or the scissors (why would you use the scissors?). 'Fugitive (Bronze)' ''Fugitive'' Correctly hit the button sequences to escape from the window, and maneuver through the traffic until you reach the subway. Get on the train before Blake reaches you. When you go out the window and the cop spots you, head straight toward the subway. Don't go left or right when weaving through the stopped vehicles: you'll get caught. Go as straight as you can. 'Hands Up! (Bronze)' ''Fugitive'' or ''On the Loose'' Let Ethan get arrested by Blake, just fail the sequences. 'Ludwig Von (Bronze)' ''Jayden Blues'' Play the piano without hitting a wrong note. 'Detox (Bronze)' ''Jayden Blues'' Force Jayden to resist the triptocaine. You will only get the opportunity to do this if Ethan escapes in Fugitive. 'Wise Guy (Bronze)' ''Under Arrest'' Switch off the camera in the surveillance room before helping Ethan escape using the raincoat on the chair and the keys on the officer's desk. 'I'm a Killer... (Bronze)' ''The Shark'' Kill the drug dealer. 'I'm not a Killer! (Bronze)' ''The Shark'' Do not kill the drug dealer. 'Smart Girl (Bronze)' ''The Doc'' Do not drink the Doc's beverage. Refuse it. 'Queen of the Ropes (Bronze)' ''The Doc'' Escape from the rope restraints before the Doc returns. (He goes to answer the door at least twice.) 'Goodbye Mad Jack (Bronze)' ''Mad Jack'' Search the scene for clues and locate a body in the acid bath. Mad Jack will confront, small fight scene occurs. Resist the triptocaine, and you will be knocked out by Mad Jack. You'll then awaken in a car, ready to be crushed. Escape from the car and fight Mad Jack once more. 'The Chef (Bronze)' ''Eureka'' Prepare a decent omelet before Lauren comes out of the shower. Scott should say something like, "The eggs should be done". 'I'm not Scared! (Bronze)' ''Twins'' Follow John around the construction site without making one mistake. 'Pride Saved (Bronze)' ''Sexy Girl'' Take off no more than one clothing item during the strip tease by grabbing the lamp after said piece of clothing is taken off. 'Unforgivable (Bronze)' ''On the Loose'' Do not forgive Madison when you discover she is a journalist. 'Lover Boy (Bronze)' On the Loose Forgive Madison. 'Escape Master (Bronze)' On the Loose Escape the police at the motel by climbing onto the roof. Jump off when you are given the option. 'Swimming Instructor (Bronze)' ''Trapped'' Save Lauren from the car. First, free her from her restraints. Then, kick out the passenger window. You will both make it to the surface. 'Invincible Scott (Bronze)' ''Face to Face'' Do not get shot during the intense shoot-out at Kramer's villa. Respond very quickly to the buttons that show up. 'Kind Hearted (Bronze)' Face to Face Use the medicine in the drawer to save Charles Kramer. 'Sacrifice (Bronze)' ''The Rat'' Complete this trial by drinking the poison the killer has left for you. 'Clever Dad (Bronze)' ''The Rat'' Work out where Shaun is being held. You will only be able to get this trophy if you have completed at least three of the trials, but not all of them. Once given the choice, guess correctly from the available choices. 'Cold as Ice (Bronze)' ''Killer's Place'' Make your way through the burning apartment and work your way to the kitchen (there is a filing cabinet that must be knocked over). Clear out the fridge and hide inside to survive the explosion. 'Simple Mind (Bronze)' ''The Old Warehouse'' Save the Origami killer before he falls, with Jayden or Madison. Perform the correct button sequences and choose to help him up. 'So Close... (Bronze)' ''The Old Warehouse'' Have all three characters show up at the final battle and lose. *Let the Origami Killer kill Norman Jayden at the conveyor belt. *Fail to get into the warehouse as Madison. Failing to get into it will give Ethan no warning of the massive police force outside, so that as soon as he leaves the warehouse, he will be shot to death. 'HEAVY RAIN Hero (Bronze)' Finish Heavy Rain in any way. Who dies and lives does not affect this trophy. Even if the player were to get the worst possible ending (Helpless, Smoking Mirror/Uploaded, Dead Heroine and Unpunished -- he/she would still get this trophy. 'Four Heroes (Silver)' Reach the warehouse with all four characters alive. 'Trial Master (Silver)' Complete all of Ethan's trials successfully. *The Bear- Navigate your car down the wrong side of the highway. *The Butterfly- Crawl the glass-riddled pipe, and make your way through the electrical maze without failing. *The Lizard- Cut off your finger. *The Shark- Kill the drug dealer. *The Rat- Drink the poison. 'Nerd (Silver)' Crime Scene, Mad Jack, Fish Tank Find all the clues with ARI (at the Crime Scene, Mad Jack's, and the Fish Tank). You must also find the Origami killer. It'll take almost all the playthrough to earn. 'Saved the Kid (Silver)' Save Shaun with any character. 'Perfect Crime (Gold)' Hassan's Shop, Manfred, Trapped, Face to Face, Killer's Place, The Old Warehouse Commit the Perfect Crime. *Let Hassan get shot by the robber. *Wipe all the fingerprints from Manfred's shop (the camera will focus on whatever you missed at the end. If you got it all, it will focus on Manfred). *Let Lauren drown in the car by not untying her restraints. *Let Charles Kramer die by not giving him his heart medicine. *Have Madison Paige die at the Origami Killer's apartment. *Let Norman Jayden die in the final fight on the conveyor by failing the button sequences. *Have Ethan Mars get to Shaun Mars. Note: letting Madison and Norman die in The Doc and Mad Jack, and letting Ethan be caught the second time (which would seem to be a perfect crime, since the Origami Killer goes free, and Ethan is convicted in his place) does not work. It will work, however, if Ethan escapes arrest the second time. It doesn't matter if he fails all the trials and fails to get to Shaun. So, an alternative (and shorter) method to gain the trophy is to complete the conditions as above, except: * Let Madison die in The Doc * Let Norman die in Mad Jack * Ensure Ethan does not get caught by the police the second time (On the Loose) 'All Endings (Gold)' See all the endings. 'Heavy Rain Master (Platinum)' Collect all trophies. Category:Gameplay Category:Trophies